Adelphie
by cocacolabakingosoda
Summary: Jane Sturgis was now officially disowned by her parents and her older sister had no idea. But with her best friends, the Weasley twins to help her through it, well lets just say she's screwed. It's going to be a long ride filled with romance and betrayal and the deep bonds of sisterly love. All aboard!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Just wanted to let you know this is my first try at writing a story! I actually got this idea while watching the movie Frozen (which is really sweet for those of you who haven't seen it!) Please do let me know if i'm doing anything wrong or if I should modify some things! I don't have a beta by the way! I have a really great idea for this story so hopefully you guys will like it as much as I do!

So without further ado here is the first chapter! Please review! I know! I know! It gets really annoying! I feel you, but I really want to know if i'm doing any good, because I'm so excited for this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jane and Blake and their family!

* * *

_"Recently abandoned women can be complicated." - Elizabeth Kostova, The Historian_

When I was younger I used to have the most perfect family; you know those you see in the movies with the loving parents and siblings? Yeah, I had that family, my older sister Blake was, and still is the person I look up too, and my parents gave me everything, they loved me to bits and I was one happy child. It's funny how things can change so quickly.

My change came with a letter delivered by an owl (yeah, the animal, get over it) when I was eleven, stating that I was a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My parents laughed and we all thought it was a joke, a lame prank played by someone in the neighborhood, that is until the next day when a very old man with a beard as long his entire body showed up at our door. He explained everything to my parents; that his name was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, that I was really a witch (a muggleborn, he said), and all the excitingly wonderful things about the wizarding world. My parents, however, did not see it as something wonderful or exciting; suddenly I went from being the most wonderful little girl (janey-bear is what they used to call me), to the freak of the family that wasn't worth a minute of their time. My sister Blake had slept over at a friends house so she had missed all the "excitement"(sense the sarcasm?), and my parents decided it was best to keep their favorite child in the dark about my _disease_, is what they called it. All she knew was that I would be going to a boarding school in Scotland for the next seven years. She was devastated of course, we were best friends but she saw how excited I was and made me promise to keep her updated on all of the things I did—which I did, with slight modifications of course, I couldn't exactly tell her I got an O in transfiguration now could I?

On the train ride there, I became friends with twins! The Weasley twins to be exact, along with a boy by the name of Lee Jordan who were both second years. I was sorted into Hufflepuff (which I didn't _find_ strange at all, after all I am quite sociable) and quickly adapted to the magical lifestyle. Fred and George (the twins!) became my best friends and together we wreaked havoc all over Hogwarts playing pranks and making people laugh; it was quite nice to be liked. In my third year I became a chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team (a.k.a the _best_ sport in the universe, it represents all that is good and wonderful in the world) and I dated a few boys, nothing too major (unless you count going with Zachariah Smith to the Yule Ball, which I don't, at all. Ever. EW) Back at home during the summers my parents treated me like scum which usually lead to a bunch of fights between my parents and Blake; they would scream for hours and Blake just couldn't understand why they would treat me like that. She would threaten to move out and take me with her, and as nice as that was, she and I both knew she didn't have the money to do so. She asked so many times, _begged,_ to know what had gone on on my eleventh birthday but, as much as it pained me,I had to keep her in the dark, as I was still loyal to my parents, damn you inner-Hufflepuff. It went on like this for a couple of years, and by the time I was sixteen Blake had gotten into Oxford and was studying to be a doctor—a neurosurgeon at that, and was living on campus, which lead to my parents being so much worse than before. Which brings me to today, December 19th, my first day back from winter holiday's. I was in my room minding my own business when Blake called to say that she would be arriving around Christmas because she still had finals (that _nerd_). Apparently this put my parents in a real bad mood because suddenly I couldn't breathe without being yelled at.

"Jane, get down here right _now _you insufferable child!" _That _was my mom, lovely lady isn't she?

I sighed and took my sweet, sweet time getting off of my bed and down the stairs(what you didn't think I'd make it easy for them just because I'm a Hufflepuff did you?).

"_Jane!_"

"Alright, alright, don't get you're panties in a bunch," I said under my breathe.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw my mother standing with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot, and with a scowl the size of Hagrid on her face.

"Yes mother?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Don't take that tone with me child!" she screeched. "What on earth is this abomination!"

I looked at what she was waving at and realized those were the cauldron cakes I had baked the other day. I raised an eyebrow and answered in that bored tone that pisses her off so much, "Cauldron cakes, why?"

"They are from your freakish world! What did I say about doing those sorts of things in this house!? You are out of line, what if Blake saw these!?"

"Yes mother what _would_ happen if Blake saw those huh? Whats so wrong about letting her know?" I asked staring defiantly at her.

"She is not to know about you or that freakish world that you live in!"

"There is nothing wrong about the world that I live in! Why cant you just accept that i'm different and be happy for me! You used to love me before all of this, nothings changed! I'm still you're daughter!"

"You are no daughter of mine! I have had enough, I want you out of this house!" she screeched, her face so red it would have made Godric Gryffindor proud. There was a deep silence in the house, I was staring at her disbelievingly and she looked quite shocked as well. Taking deep breathes she regained her scowl and said in a much calmer tone, "Yes, you are no longer welcome in this house, go pack you're things and take these disgusting cakes with you."

With that she turned around and left to who knows where, while I stood there frozen in shock for a good ten minutes. For six years, although my parents had treated me badly they would still pick me up at King's Cross and drop me off, and would still buy me Christmas presents; they were still my parents. Now, now she wanted to get rid of me, she was kicking me out, my own mother. I felt as though a piece of my heart had broken off and was falling into a deep, deep dark abyss never to return. Tears gathered in my eyes as I ran up the stairs. With shaking hands I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write to Fred and George, telling them what had happened and that I needed a temporary place to stay. Even in my hysterical state I realized I couldn't just mooch off the Weasley's forever, they had enough on their plate to worry about, but just until the end of the holidays and then, for the summer I would find a job.

I gave the letter to Aeolus (which meant keeper of the winds), my barn owl, and sent her to the Weasley's. After that I threw myself on my bed—_the_ bed, I was no longer part of the family and this was no longer my room. As soon as those thoughts hit me, the cold, cold reality finally seeped in. I started bawling as I curled up in my bed. Why couldn't they just accept me? Why couldn't they be proud as so many other muggleborn parents were? Why couldn't they just_ love_ me? After what seemed days but were probably only a few hours, Aeolus came back with a letter. Quickly I stumbled off of my bed and took the letter.

_Jane, We're coming to pick you up with dad in a few, have everything ready. -f_

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in and soon after I found myself running all over my room picking up my clothes, pictures, books, trinkets, absolutely _everything_ and putting it into my trunk (with and extendable charm of course). I wouldn't leave a damn thing here, if they wanted me gone then so be it, it would be as though they never had a second daughter in the first place. In twenty minutes everything was packed and I was looking at an almost bare room. I heard a familiar pop in the living room and my mother's screech of shock as I ran down the stairs. In the living room I found both Fred and George glaring at my mother, who was in turn glaring ferociously back, as Mr. Weasley looked around in mute fascination. As soon as he saw me, his expression sobered up. With a quick glance towards my mother, who was still glaring quite fiercely, he turned to eye me warily, as though he was expecting me to burst into tears.

"Jane, where is your trunk?"

"It's upstairs, in my room." Not my room anymore, I reminded myself quietly.

He nodded and apparated into my room, and my mother jumped at the sight of him disappearing. Ha! Oh magic how I love thee!

She soon rounded on me, "Get these things out of here! And you go with them!"

"That is exactly why they're here Adelide," I answered back in a cool tone, and was slightly content to see her wince in pain at my use of her first name. Soon Mr. Weasley popped back with my trunk and said that he would be apparating to The Burrow with it. He disappeared with a pop, and George did too, not before glaring at my mother and saying "You're doing a terrible thing, and once you realize how lucky you are to have Jane as a daughter you are going to regret this."She sputtered indignantly staring at the space where George once was and Fred walked over and took me by the hand. I took a deep breathe, and looked around at my living room one last time, taking in the cream walls, off-white leather couches, big roaring fire place, the nice dark wooden floors, all the knick-knacks that had been collected over the years, and all of the pictures of me and Blake growing up, of us as a happy family and last but not least of my mother; with her short brown hair and dark green eyes that had once looked at me with such love. I glanced at her sadly, betrayed and I felt tears building up in my eyes, but I held them back, as I would not give her the pleasure to see me cry. Fred saw this, glared at my mother and I soon felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube.

Within seconds I was standing in the middle of the Weasley's living room, in a place where I had never felt more at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Here goes chapter two! I forgot to explain in the first chapter this is going to take place during Harry's sixth year. I don't remember exactly how it goes so please if I miss a couple of things do say so! And I don't remember Fred or George being in this particular battle but I looked it up and it said that members of the Weasley family were present so I thought "eh what the hell". I do feel that maybe the battle was slightly rushed, I apologize but I really want to get to the next chapter! Exciting things happen and the story really takes off there.

puja314 thank you very much for you'r review! I'm glad you liked it! You'll see Blake's reaction soon enough ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, just Jane and Blake and her very very horrid parents

* * *

The following days in the Burrow were by far the best. The house was always filled with noises and activity; there was never a dull moment. To Twins torturing Ron, to quidditch matches outside, the occasional visit from Bill and Charlie (in which case Molly would chase him around the Burrow trying to cut his hair) and obviously explosions of every kind whenever the Weasley twins were around. Jane often spent plenty of time in their shop helping out in the counter or just relaxing with Fred while George ran around like a free range chicken ("A little help you be nice guys!" "What was that Jane darling? Did you hear anything?"). Since the day she had been disowned Jane felt a large emptiness in her heart which often intensified every time she thought about how she would most likely never see Blake again. The twins for the most part were doing a wonderful job of distracting her, and Molly was the best substitute mother in the world. She had never felt more at home then when she was at the Weasley's.

The feeling of large hands around her waist were what distracted Jane from her thoughts. Turning her head slightly she was greeted with two hazel-green eyes staring back at her.

"Janey-poo! Ikle-Ronniekins is trying hurt little old me! Save me!" came the overly dramatic voice of the one and only Fred Weasley. Looking back to the entrance of Ginny's bedroom (where Jane had been staying) Jane saw the lanky Ron Weasley stumble into the door frame with a flushed face. She tried with little success to hold back the laughter as she saw Ron covered in purple and orange neon polka-dots.

"I am going to _kill_ you Fred!"

"I'm George, Ronniekins, honestly! I'm deeply hurt that you can't tell us apart!"

"Ugh! It doesn't matter I'm going to kill you anyways!"

"Well of course it matters darling little Ron, after all what name will the put on my tomb stone? Fred or George? Gred or Forge? How do you know who you'll be mourning! Everything will fall apart and the universe will cease to exist!"

"Alright, alright boys settle down, no one is going to die."

"But have you _seen _what he's done Jane!?"

"No buts Ron, stop trying to kill you're brother, it doesn't matter how much he deserves it, its not worth getting any blood on your hands, just go and tell Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure she'll give him the right punishment." With that Fred turned to look at Jane with a look of deep betrayal and paled slightly at the thought of having to deal with an enraged at eleven in the morning. "Oh and Ron," Jane said with a wicked smile, "It's not so bad! At least this way there's no way any girl could miss you in a crowd!"

"Yes Ronniekins, Brown will _spot_ you right away!" George said as he appeared behind Ron in the doorway. Ron immediately paled and ran off to find Harry not before throwing an "I'm going to get you gits!" over his shoulder.

The three, Fred, George and Jane, burst into laughter as soon as he left. Jane tried to control the giggles as she leaned into Fred, who in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You two are absolutely horrid!" she said with a small burst of laughter.

"Ah but my dear Janey-beat, you love us anyway!" said Fred tightening his arm around her shoulder. A glint entered George's eye and before Jane could say anything he threw himself over both her and Fred, squishing them onto the bed. "Get off me you gits!" she tried to say while she laughed

"Oi what was that Gred? Did darling old Janey call us _gits_?"

"I'm afraid so, Forge, how ever will we deal? How can we rectify this!"

"By getting of me you lumps! You need to lay off the chocolate!"

"Oh no!" George said in high pitch girly voice, "You did not just call me fat!"

Jane found it hard to talk because she was laughing so hard, she was quite red in the face and it seemed that Fred took pity on her.

"Oi, Georgina, get off my Janey-bear! Can you see you're thunder thighs are squishing her lovely figure!" A hand reached out from all the entangled limbs and pushed George right off of the bed, and he landed with an "oouf!" on the floor.

As George opened his mouth to reply they all heard 's voice calling them down for lunch. Fred off Jane and extended a hand. "Come my darling I shall escort you off to our luncheon," he said with a posh accent. Laughing Jane took his hand and stepped over George who was still on the floor complaining. "Oh sure! You help her up but leave me on the floor! You've broken my arse Gred! D'you know how many fantasies you've ruined? My arse is a masterpiece! The ladies of Hogwarts will never be able to deal!"

"Oh c'mon Georgina, with an arse like that you're lucky you didn't leave a hole on the floor!" Jane said laughing as she broke off into a run with George running right behind her. She was sliding into the kitchen and unable to stop herself as she slammed into a body who grabbed her by the waist. Looking up she realised she had run into Fred, who was chuckling at her confusion. "I can apparate love, or are you so blown away by my beautiful face that you forgot?" he said teasingly. With that comment Jane seemed to realize how close they were and how his hands were wrapped around her face, and his lips were only inches away from her own. Someone coughed and immediately Jane jumped back and began to blush looking anywhere but Fred's face.

* * *

"Jane wake up! It's Christmas Day!" were the words she heard before she was thrown on the floor. Groggily she looked up and glared at her attacker, only to find Ginny Weasley grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Get your lazy arse up Sturgis!"

Jane groaned as she tried to untangle herself from the heap of sheets on the floor. After a couple of minutes of squirming around like a worm she began to hear sniggering. Ah, it seemed that Fred and George had finally arrived. "Guys come on, a little help here?" Jane whined as she kept trying to free herself. Finally she heard a little scuffle and the distinct sound of someone walking towards her. She was lifted up and felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube only to find herself in the middle of the Weasley living room. With her cheeks burning red Jane immediately began to wiggle around in Fred's arms.

"Fred Weasley you put me down this instant! When I asked for help I meant getting me out of this cocoon not publicly humiliating me!"

"Ah but my dear Janey-poo, you don't need any help with publicly humiliating yourself," George said as he appeared with a pop and threw himself in an armchair. Sending a glare Jane continued to struggle in Fred's arms. "_Please_ Fred! Let me down?" Fred looked down at her with softening eyes (an expression Jane had never seen on Fred's face and made her a little light-headed) and she immediately found herself falling to the ground. Pain spread from her backside as she glared up at the laughing twin. "It's not funny Fred! I meant if you could put me down the normal way you monkey!" Fred and George, it seemed were laughing so much it was contagious and Jane soon found herself laughing along as well. That was the scene Ginny Weasley walked into as she stepped down the stairs. Shaking her head and muttering, 'you're all mad', she walking right into the kitchen greeting Harry as he walked right out.

"Oh, hello Harry! You wouldn't mind helping me out of this little tiff would you?" Jane said looking at the green-eyed boy with wide pleading eyes. Harry stopped for a moment and walked over. "Of course Jane, um lets see" he trailed off awkwardly trying to find a way to help Jane get untangled. After a little help Jane was free, ("Freedom! Take that you ugly monkeys i'm free!" "Hey we're _not _ugly!") and soon walked over to the tree as everyone was gathering taround the tree to open presents.

Jane got a broom service kit from Harry, a purple knitted sweater with the letter J on it from , a plushie owl from Ginny, and some things from the twins shop that they hoped she would use ("You can use it on your parents!"). In return Jane had Ginny a package of oreos (which she was completely obsessed with after trying them once), she got the twins a book called "twelve fail-safe ways to charms witches" and for Ron she got him a nice new chess set.

Though she got no gifts from her parents and Blake (who she didn't blame I mean, she didn't exactly know where she was now did she?) Jane felt as though this had been the best Christmas of her life. However Jane should have known that when things get this good, the other shoe obviously has to drop.

That night there was a big Christmas dinner courtesy of complete with everything and anything you could ever want. All the members of the Order were present (and yes, Jane was told all about the Order, due to her current living arrangements—Mrs. Weasley seemed to be under the idea that Jane would be permanently moving in and Jane didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.) Jane had a great time speaking to Tonks and watching her change her face to a bunch of different animals and it was a nice surprise to see Professor Lupin at the table. They had exchanged pleasantries and talked about some mundane topics. Soon the dinner was over and Tonks and Lupin excused themselves as well as other Order members. Harry and Ginny soon left upstairs and Fred, Jane and George stayed downstairs to play a game of exploding snap.

Both Jane and George were laughing at Fred's singed eyebrow when they saw Harry sprint down the stairs and out of the house with a furious expression. Ginny ran down not long after him. Looking towards the twins with a questioning glance, they both shrugged.

"A lover's spat maybe?" came George's answer.

A scream from outside made them think otherwise. Quickly grabbing their wands they ran outside to see the Burrow surrounded by fire and Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. As soon as they saw Fenrir both Fred and George pushed Jane behind them and got their wands ready. It was chaos as they tried to battle Greyback and left Harry to deal with Bellatrix. Jane soon lost sight of both Harry and Ginny (who had run after him) and she would often get distracted from the fight as she looked around for them. Suddenly Harry and Bellatrix burst from the tall grass and seeing Harry unscathed, Jane felt that she could breathe again. She got back to the battle dodging Greyback who had jumped and tried to land on top of her. She hit him with a stunning spell (or at least tried to) and ran a little black hoping to put as much distance between herself and Greyback as possible.

Looking to see how Harry was doing Jane caught a glimpse of Bellatrix taunting Harry ("I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!") and then to everyone's surprise Bellatrix was on the floor. It was seemed that while Bellatrix was too busy taunting Harry a girl—young woman of about twenty, twenty one years of age—had managed to punch and subsequently knock Bellatrix to the ground. She was furious as she tried to gain her bearing and then suddenly as she raised her wand to curse the girl, a spell was shot her way, courtesy of Tonks. The Order it seemed had come out, and the Death Eater's realizing they were severely out numbered retreated, not before Bellatrix send a hex towards the girl who had left quite the shiner on her face. Harry quickly ran towards the girl and pushed her out of the way.

Everyone was breathing heavily as they all stared at the girl who Harry had helped up. The mysterious gir turned to face everyone else, and Jane felt herself go pale.

"_Blake!?_"


End file.
